


Reverse

by Spooparous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Death, M/M, Mystery, Seventeen - Freeform, carats - Freeform, idk how to tag, junhao but not really - Freeform, kpop, meanie, murder???, ok interesting tho, svt - Freeform, verkwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 17:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooparous/pseuds/Spooparous
Summary: That cold night was meant for partying, but a little incident on the bridge leaves quite the mark on everyone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this on wattpad so if yall could support me there 🥺 @minghaoIogy pwease

7/28/14 

The winter breeze slipping through the opened window made the room go down in temperature, which made the brown-haired teenager wrap himself in his comfortable blanket multiple times to close the gap between his skin, and the outside. 

The rustling sound from the trees were a bit loud, but the sound of a ding from the phone suppressed it. 

That's when Jun let his hand out to grab his phone almost too quickly. 

FROG; r u ready for party bitch? 

The text message was so short, and wrong; yet, Jun still smiled at the mispronunciation in his best friend's usual messages. 

JUN; im not going :< 

Exactly how he worded it, Jun was simply hesitant of the idea of sneaking out in the middle of the night for a high-school party hosted at one of his friends house. 

He was never a fan of parties, nor crowded places in general. 

FROG; do u want me hold ur hand baby ???

Jun lifted a palm to his lips to chuckle into it like a little kid. His best friend wasn't a mean person, he did have a big ego, and a little of pride. But he was still sweet in some situations. 

JUN; fine. But no taking long plz ;3 

The phone stayed quiet for two minutes without getting a text back, and Jun knew Minghao was coming up with multiple insults to shoot back, which was totally fine. 

He didn't mind, he got used to it after a while. 

MINGHAO; k. dress nicely. dont forget to leave out window safely idiot. 

And a few more minutes of laughter, Jun untangled his whole body from the warm blanket. 

He already missed the warmth, as he tipped his way to his closet for any clothes that were casual, yet cool. 

He knows his friend, seungkwan, will make fun of him if he doesn't wear something stylish. 

Jun wore a black t-shirt with white bolded letters in the middle which read 'supreme' and smiled at himself in the mirror for thinking he was trendy. 

Mostly because Minghao wore the same t-shirt the other day, and he quickly found a matching shirt online. 

As for the pants, he was wearing some ripped jeans that he was too lazy to change. 

He ruffled his hair slightly, then headed to his window. 

'On second thought.....' 

Jun ended up exiting from the front door out of the fear of falling to his death. 

He had to be cautious of his surroundings, since it was night time. 

"Jun hyung? That's a surprise!" 

The brown-haired turned around to see his young friend, Mingyu. It wasn't much of a problem to see him out at this time. Mingyu was one of those cool kids who only hung out with the upper classmates. 

"Ah, is it? This is the only time I'd ever go to a party this late."Jun started walking ahead, reaching the bridge before his friend was following behind, trying to catch up to the other's pace.

Mingyu leaned more into Jun's personal space and laughed lightly,"If you're doubting your choices from now, then I suggest you go back to bed."

The space between them expanded again, and Jun let out a sigh of relief,"No!No! I need to loosen up, I'm too stiff for my age."

"Hah!"Mingyu shook his head,"Did Minghao say this or are you a printer that copies everything he says?"

Jun titled his head, puzzled at what his friend was trying to hint at.

"Nevermind. Let's go have fun."

The awkward walk was too unbearable, and once they reached the house with the source of the loud noise, Jun's gulp was louder than it.


	2. II

7/ 28/ 19 

"I call it the clirt!" Seungkwan cheerfully stated while swaying his invention back and forth to his unamused co-workers.

"Half coat, half shirt."He stated again, proudly.

Pens tapping, and audible whispers filled the meeting room. 

"Thats-'Wonwoo skimmed his fingers through his hair and sighed before continuing."-It's great, Seungkwan. Really, it is." 

"It's shit." Minghao cleared his throat while loosening his tie. "Literally, shit." 

The triggered-man rolled his eyes, and scoffed before replying, "Can we see you come up with something? Month-eight, and nothing you've done has benefited our sales in the slightest." 

Tension was quick to fill the bright room of young adults. 

"Yeah? Cause your clit is gonna make us hot shit, right?" The taller shot back. 

"IT'S CLIRT. CLIRT, NOT CLIT." 

Insults being thrown between the two, as if they were kindergarteners and not business men. 

"It's fine." Wonwoo invaded, gathering his papers. "That's it for today." 

Rushing to his suitcase, Seungkwan sticks out his tongue at Minghao gaining a middle finger in return. 

"Am I walking you home today?" Wonwoo asks Minghao who's busy packing his belongings. 

He pauses before his response,"Am I your bitch?" 

The younger frowns. 

"No, but I would like to accompany you." 

The taller stands up, before dusting off imaginary lint off his suit. "In that case.... lets go." 

. . . 

The breeze came in tact with the Youngers skin, and he shivered before shaking his head. 

"Do we take a left?" Wonwoo asks walking in sync with his hyung. 

Silence. 

He lifts a brow before repeating himself. "Do we- 

-you said you were here to accompany me, not bombard me with questions." Minghao responds, after stopping in his tracks. 

Still walking, the younger turns his head back. "Now, if we get lost whose fault is it?"

Minghao puts his hands in his pockets, and skips to catch up. 

"Yours. It would be your fault." 

Widening his eyes, the dongsaeng scoffs. "Mine? My fault that I'm asking for directions?" 

The older shrugs. 

Nothing was audible except the wind, and honking of cars for a while. 

Not that they minded, their neighborhood was often peaceful for the most part. 

"Hyung." Wonwoo called out in a worried tone. 

A simple "hm" was his response. 

"This area doesn't seem familiar..." 

The tall man extracted his hands from his pockets, to fold them instead. 

"That's because we took the wrong turn, two streets ago." He smiled. 

The younger wasn't sure if he was suppose to be angry, or find the situation humorous. 

"Are you kidding?"

Rubbing the back of his head, he drags Wonwoo by the wrist down another road. 

"Its fine. I know a shortcut." 

"Look at you." Wonwoo says, wrist still gripped by Minghao. 

"Who wouldn't want to?" Chuckled Minghao in response. 

Annoyance became clear on the younger's face. 

"I'm serious. We could've gotten our asses lost all because you want to play games." 

Snatching his wrist back, he flips his hair before continuing to stomp behind his friend. 

"Want an apology, baby boy?" He asked in a mocking tone. 

Wonwoo grinned while clasping his hands together. "Yes I do, big boy." 

Disgust was written on Minghao's face. It felt as if he was walking with the big doof for eternity. 

Almost reaching Minghaos house they hear sirens ringing in the distance. 

'Neighbors always wilding on my block' Minghao thought. 

Only to be three homes down from his own, greeted by the bright lighter cars at his house. 

The two slowed down in their tracks nearly losing their breath after realizing the police themselves were outside Minghao's house. 

"Hyung... whats going on?" Wonwoos words came out as stutters. 

Fidgeting with his thumbs, the older continued walking his normal pace. 

'well, let's find out'

"Hey!" Wonwoo shouted after him. "Will you be okay?" 

The older turned back, putting a thumps, then motioned for his friend to go home.

Out of all the houses, why would the authorities show up at his house?

It's not like he's done anything even near a crime, no, he's far from a criminal.

"Can I help you?"Minghao asks, approaching one of the officers sitting on his porch. 

The officer raises his hat, and stands before shaking the other's hand.

"I'm Mr. Kim, working at the—

—Well, yeah, and I'm Xu Minghao that man's property you're on. So, can we please cut to the chase?"

Being surprised by the sudden action of his disrespect, and bluntness. Minghao clears his throat in embarrassment.

The officer cocks a brow and continues what he was going to say beforehand.

"Right....anyway, we found this locket by a 'suicide' scene that we investigated years ago. We come to ask if you know anything of it, because correct me if I'm wrong. But that looks like your picture in there."

Minghao scans the photo inside the locket, seeing a photo of him and Jun. 

"Where did you...find this?"He asks, his voice coming out with an obvious crack.

The officer grabs a bag from the right, then faces him again.

"We also found more evidence. Evidence that wasn't there before. We think it might be placed, but we're not sure. Recognize it?"

Minghao stares at the items gripped in the officer's hand, before giving out a cold 'No.'

But he did recognize it. He recognized it a little too well.


	3. II

7/ 28/ 19 

"I call it the clirt!" Seungkwan cheerfully stated while swaying his invention back and forth to his unamused co-workers.

"Half coat, half shirt."He stated again, proudly.

Pens tapping, and audible whispers filled the meeting room. 

"Thats-'Wonwoo skimmed his fingers through his hair and sighed before continuing."-It's great, Seungkwan. Really, it is." 

"It's shit." Minghao cleared his throat while loosening his tie. "Literally, shit." 

The triggered-man rolled his eyes, and scoffed before replying, "Can we see you come up with something? Month-eight, and nothing you've done has benefited our sales in the slightest." 

Tension was quick to fill the bright room of young adults. 

"Yeah? Cause your clit is gonna make us hot shit, right?" The taller shot back. 

"IT'S CLIRT. CLIRT, NOT CLIT." 

Insults being thrown between the two, as if they were kindergarteners and not business men. 

"It's fine." Wonwoo invaded, gathering his papers. "That's it for today." 

Rushing to his suitcase, Seungkwan sticks out his tongue at Minghao gaining a middle finger in return. 

"Am I walking you home today?" Wonwoo asks Minghao who's busy packing his belongings. 

He pauses before his response,"Am I your bitch?" 

The younger frowns. 

"No, but I would like to accompany you." 

The taller stands up, before dusting off imaginary lint off his suit. "In that case.... lets go." 

. . . 

The breeze came in tact with the Youngers skin, and he shivered before shaking his head. 

"Do we take a left?" Wonwoo asks walking in sync with his hyung. 

Silence. 

He lifts a brow before repeating himself. "Do we- 

-you said you were here to accompany me, not bombard me with questions." Minghao responds, after stopping in his tracks. 

Still walking, the younger turns his head back. "Now, if we get lost whose fault is it?"

Minghao puts his hands in his pockets, and skips to catch up. 

"Yours. It would be your fault." 

Widening his eyes, the dongsaeng scoffs. "Mine? My fault that I'm asking for directions?" 

The older shrugs. 

Nothing was audible except the wind, and honking of cars for a while. 

Not that they minded, their neighborhood was often peaceful for the most part. 

"Hyung." Wonwoo called out in a worried tone. 

A simple "hm" was his response. 

"This area doesn't seem familiar..." 

The tall man extracted his hands from his pockets, to fold them instead. 

"That's because we took the wrong turn, two streets ago." He smiled. 

The younger wasn't sure if he was suppose to be angry, or find the situation humorous. 

"Are you kidding?"

Rubbing the back of his head, he drags Wonwoo by the wrist down another road. 

"Its fine. I know a shortcut." 

"Look at you." Wonwoo says, wrist still gripped by Minghao. 

"Who wouldn't want to?" Chuckled Minghao in response. 

Annoyance became clear on the younger's face. 

"I'm serious. We could've gotten our asses lost all because you want to play games." 

Snatching his wrist back, he flips his hair before continuing to stomp behind his friend. 

"Want an apology, baby boy?" He asked in a mocking tone. 

Wonwoo grinned while clasping his hands together. "Yes I do, big boy." 

Disgust was written on Minghao's face. It felt as if he was walking with the big doof for eternity. 

Almost reaching Minghaos house they hear sirens ringing in the distance. 

'Neighbors always wilding on my block' Minghao thought. 

Only to be three homes down from his own, greeted by the bright lighter cars at his house. 

The two slowed down in their tracks nearly losing their breath after realizing the police themselves were outside Minghao's house. 

"Hyung... whats going on?" Wonwoos words came out as stutters. 

Fidgeting with his thumbs, the older continued walking his normal pace. 

'well, let's find out'

"Hey!" Wonwoo shouted after him. "Will you be okay?" 

The older turned back, putting a thumps, then motioned for his friend to go home.

Out of all the houses, why would the authorities show up at his house?

It's not like he's done anything even near a crime, no, he's far from a criminal.

"Can I help you?"Minghao asks, approaching one of the officers sitting on his porch. 

The officer raises his hat, and stands before shaking the other's hand.

"I'm Mr. Kim, working at the—

—Well, yeah, and I'm Xu Minghao that man's property you're on. So, can we please cut to the chase?"

Being surprised by the sudden action of his disrespect, and bluntness. Minghao clears his throat in embarrassment.

The officer cocks a brow and continues what he was going to say beforehand.

"Right....anyway, we found this locket by a 'suicide' scene that we investigated years ago. We come to ask if you know anything of it, because correct me if I'm wrong. But that looks like your picture in there."

Minghao scans the photo inside the locket, seeing a photo of him and Jun. 

"Where did you...find this?"He asks, his voice coming out with an obvious crack.

The officer grabs a bag from the right, then faces him again.

"We also found more evidence. Evidence that wasn't there before. We think it might be placed, but we're not sure. Recognize it?"

Minghao stares at the items gripped in the officer's hand, before giving out a cold 'No.'

But he did recognize it. He recognized it a little too well.


End file.
